


The Sound of Silence

by IceCreamProphet



Category: RWBY
Genre: Barebacking, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Height Differences, Nipple Play, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCreamProphet/pseuds/IceCreamProphet
Summary: Set during the Team RNJR era, Jaune can't sleep one night and wanders off into the woods to clear his head. It's there he's suddenly ambushed by Neo who has a lot more than just robbing him on her mind...
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Neopolitan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	The Sound of Silence

"J-Jaune?" Nora yawned, her aquamarine eyes fluttering open. The campfire in the middle had long since burned out, reduced to fading red embers that illuminated with the tiniest of glows. The rest of Team RNJR was still asleep in their respective sleeping bags, with even Qrow fast asleep leaning against a stump, Harbinger resting in his lap, ready for action. "Why are you still up?"

"I can't sleep..." Jaune said quietly, using his whetstone to sharpen the blade of Crocea Mors. A worried expression passed over Nora's face as she freed herself out of her sleeping bag that was laying next to Ren's and crawled over to her teammate, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"You really should sleep," she said softly. "We have a long hike before we can rest again and Mistral is still so far away..." Jaune said nothing but continued to sharpen his sword, the faint light of the campfire making the edges almost glow. "Jaune..."

"I can't stay here," Jaune sighed. "Not here, not now. I just...I just need to clear my head a bit, okay? If Qrow wakes up before I get back, tell him I had to go pee or something and went to find a lonely tree." Jaune sheathed his sword to his hip and stretched his back to get the blood flowing again and fight off the nagging tendrils of sleep that were starting to slither into his subconscious. Nora gave a sad sigh, before sliding back into her sleeping bag.

"Okay, but remember - we're not just a team, we're family. You can always talk if you want to..." she said wistfully. Jaune merely nodded and headed off towards deeper into the woods, his dust powered flashlight lighting the path in front of him. Nora shook her head in frustration and snuggled back towards Ren and zipped up her sleeping bag once again. She felt his pain, she really did, but she wondered if he'd ever truly be healed and learn to forgive himself.

* * *

A heavy sigh escaped Jaune's lips as he walked aimlessly in the woods, his mind spinning in a thousand different directions. His memories played that night over and over again in an endless loop - the sudden kiss, feeling the warmth of her body next to him, the slight smell of cinnamon that was her perfume. And in a flash, it was gone. She was gone. How could he be so dense? All that time chasing after Weiss and she was right there under his nose.

But suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when the next thing right under his nose was the ground, as something caught his ankle and sent him crashing face-first into the mossy dirt. He hit with a loud OOMPH and rolled over on his back to see a gleaming blade pointed right at his neck, the likes of which was attached to some kind of umbrella. The holder of the said umbrella was a petite woman with multi-colored eyes and a sinister sneer on her face as she stared Jaune down.

"Okay, I don't have any money, if that's what you're asking for," he stammered. "I'll give you my wallet, but all that's in there is my old school ID, a picture of my nephew and my Chester Cheddar arcade rewards card, I swear!" The blade-wielding woman rolled her eyes and with a press of a button, the blade disappeared back into the top of the parasol with a soft click. Her sneer now a smug smirk, she took a step backward and did an extravagant bow, almost in a taunting manner as if she was formally introducing herself. 

Slowly and cautiously, Jaune made his way back to his feet, his hand inching towards the hilt of his sword. But the petite woman was too fast and once again the bladed parasol was inches away from his neck. She cocked a curious eyebrow as if she was daring him to move. His hand trembling, Jaune removed his hand from the hilt and back at his side. Satisfied that she wasn't in any danger, the young woman retracted her blade and casually placed the parasol on her shoulder, her brown and pink eyes seemingly sizing Jaune up.

"So, um....are you going to kill me?" He asked. She shook her head no. "Okay, are you going to rob me?" Again, she shook her head no. Now Jaune was even more confused as to what her purpose was or why she kept smirking at him in the smuggest way humanly possible. "So if you're not going to rob me or kill me, what do you want? Food? We don't have much to spare back at camp, but we could-"

He was silenced by a black-gloved finger pressed to his lips. Jaune could see just how short she was, barely reaching his mid-chest area. Her outfit was even more curious, as a black bowler hat that seemed a few sizes too big rested on her pink and brown hair, as well as a whitetail jacket with a pink interior, black buttons, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels and multiple buttons on each side. To top it all off, whatever she had on underneath seemed to give a glimpse of her hips and suddenly Jaune felt his cheeks getting hot.

The young woman took a step back and held up a finger, as if to ask for a moment, and pulled out a scuffed and scratched Scroll from her back pocket. Jaune opened his mouth to say something about how the tower was still down but snapped it shut when he remembered just how fast she was with that bladed umbrella thing. Her fingers danced over the touch screen of her scroll and soon a pleasant-sounding, if not entirely synthetic, woman's voice came from the Scroll in some kind of text to speech program.

 _'I WANT YOU_ ' it said, as a predatory smile spread on the young woman's face. Jaune gulped hard and took a defensive step back.

"I-I don't even know your name!" He stammered. Not that it really mattered, but it was the first thing that came to him. Again the young woman's gloved fingers danced over the Scroll and soon that same synthesized voice came from the speakers.

' _NEOPOLITAN_ ' the voice said and suddenly Jaune's mouth went dry. He had heard that name before from team RWBY, specifically Yang and her fight with this woman. Jaune had expected her to be seven feet tall and ripped with muscles, not this diminutive person before him.

"NEO?!" He gasped. "You...you almost killed my friends!"

' _YOU'LL HAVE TO BE MORE SPECIFIC_ ' she replied after a short delay. Jaune was amazed at how fast she could type.

"I...I'll scream for help!" Jaune threatened. "You may be too fast for me but you're definitely not faster than my friend Ruby! And Nora? Ha, she'll smash you into bits and that's assuming Qrow or Ren doesn't stop you first!" Neo's only reply was another smug giggle, the likes of which seemed to tug at Jaune's heartstrings in a million different directions. She took a step back and gave a broad sweeping gesture with her arm, almost as if she was daring him to follow through. Was it a trap? What would happen if he screamed for help? The fact she was even offering the opportunity made Jaune nervous.

' _WELL?_ ' She taunted from her Scroll. ' _WHERE ARE THEY?_ '

"I...I don't need them!" Jaune said, puffing his chest out. "I'm a Hunter and I don't need help in defeating the likes of you." Again Neo gave a disarmingly cute giggle and stepped closer, closing the gap between the two. Now just inches away from him Jaune felt his heart thumping like a jackhammer, his forehead sweating profusely. Something about the way the mute ice cream girl stared at him like she was a cat staring down a wounded mouse, knowing she could strike him down at any moment. "I'm warning you!" he bluffed. "Don't do anything you won't regreeeeeeeee-"

He never finished his sentence as she gingerly stroked an index finger over the front of his blue jeans, reacting in mock surprise at the tight bulge she felt. Jaune hadn't even noticed and felt embarrassed that he was having that kind of reaction to her. She smirked and slowly tugged off her glove with her teeth, never breaking eye contact with Jaune. "...oh gods..." he murmured. His brain was screaming at him to run away, but he felt drawn to her, like a moth to a flame.

Tossing both of her gloves to the ground, she began to unfasten his leather belt and Jaune didn't stop her. He watched, as if everything was in slow motion, watching her unhook it and then unsnap his jeans. Why wasn't he stopping her? Did...did he actually want this? Was he going to go through with this? He's only ever kissed one girl and well...

"I...I don't think we should do this..." he croaked, his voice a hoarse whisper. Neo gave a frown of dissatisfaction and took a step back, tilting her head like she was studying him. Jaune didn't even have a chance to say anything as suddenly there was a flash of pink, sparkling light and somehow Neo was gone and standing before him was Pyrrha Nikos but somehow much shorter. "Pyrrha?!" He cried, but the smug look on 'Pyrrha's' face gave Jaune a splash of cold reality. It wasn't Pyrrha, but somehow, someway, Neo was able to disguise herself. How and why, Jaune didn't care, but his emotions were a tidal wave and on the verge of overpowering him. "You're...you're not her..." he whimpered.

Neo nodded and stepped closer again, her eyes now the deep emerald green that Pyrrha had and they were burning with a sinister lust. Licking her lips, she hooked two thumbs under the waistband of his jeans and tugged them down to his knees, revealing his Glow in the Dark Pumpkin Pete boxer briefs and the damp bulge in the front. Jaune felt the cool night breeze on his bare legs and shivered slightly, something that made Neo chuckle with enjoyment. Jaune felt his cheeks got hot.

"L-look, I didn't actually expect anyone to see these..." he stammered. "I had to save up a lot of box tops! They're limited edition!" Neo-as-Pyrrha rolled her eyes, before transforming back to herself in another flash of neon pink sparkles. Jaune exhaled deeply in relief. "I like you better like this..." he murmured. Neo licked her lips in anticipation and using just her thumb, tugged down Jaune's underwear at a painstakingly slow pace. Jaune watched as his hardness popped out like a switchblade, standing at full attention.

Neo gave a fake look of surprise and gently traced her bare fingertips over the swollen head of his member, sending shivers through his body. "That...that feels good..." he croaked. With a smirk Neo tugged down his jeans and underwear to his ankles, giving her access to whatever she wanted. Jaune took a deep breath while Neo leaned back to admire everything.

"I've...never done anything like this with a girl before..." he confessed. "Or a guy. Not that there's anything wrong with that! I'm very open-minded. In fact, one of my sisters is gay and she has a lovely wife and my nephew is very cool. Lots of my friends are gay and I'm pretty sure Yang and Blake are les-"

He was silenced with Neo's hand over his mouth, a silent gesture for him to shut up. Jaune gave a tiny nod to signify he understood.

"Heh, sorry. I ramble when I get nervous," he said sheepishly. Neo grinned and beckoned for him to lean forward down to her level. Jaune obeyed, part out of fear but mostly because there was this raging fire inside of him. He needed this, well maybe not specifically with Neo, but this type of release.

He had leaned towards her when the ice cream assassin lurched forward and embraced him in a passionate kiss, her tongue begging for silent entry to which Jaune eagerly obliged. He half expected her lips to taste like ice cream but they carried no flavor, just an inviting warmth that he felt down to his very soul. Their tongues wrestled for a bit, Jaune finding himself moaning softly into her mouth.

Slowly, Neo broke the kiss and licked her lips again, as if she was savoring the taste of his mouth. Jaune was amazed at how someone who couldn't talk was still so very expressive with her facial expressions and body language and the message was received loud and clear when she dropped to her knees in front of him.

"Oh...oh gods, Neo, are you sure? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want toooooooooo..." he whimpered, his voice trailing off as she took as much of his hard manhood into her mouth. Jaune was by no means well endowed, but he wasn't lacking in that department either. 'Exceptionally average' is the term he would use, but seeing the delicate features of Neo's face mixed with what could be seen of his shaft made him feel like Yatsuhashi in the boy's shower back at Beacon. "Neo...this....oh goddsssssssss..." he hissed through clenched teeth.

Neo picked up speed, her performance flawless and her technique perfect as she kept her lips formed in an air-tight O-ring that wrapped around the throbbing confines of his manhood perfectly. Jaune's hands nervously made their way to Neo's hair, entangling his fingers in her hair, mentally cursing himself for not removing his fingerless combat gloves first. A low, throaty groan escaped the back of his throat as Neo was sucking harder, her lips leaving a slick trail of saliva up and down the confines of his manhood.

"N-Neo...I...I hate to bring bad news, but uh...I think....um...." he gasped. Jaune wasn't exactly a stranger to the idea of lewd behavior, as chasing after Weiss Schnee for all of those months caused a buildup of sexual frustration that could only be relieved by a visit to LewdShack or SmutHut on his Scroll while locked in the JNPR dorm bathroom, but this was something else entirely. His body was tensing and if this kept up it was going to be over very soon. Neo was having none of it and reluctantly let Jaune's painfully erect member fall from her lips and, jumping to her feet, pushed him squarely in the chest.

With his pants and underwear now down around his ankles, he landed squarely on his naked rear with a wince, his back resting against the gnarled stump of a once-mighty tree. In a frantic, almost angry mood, Neo slid off her white overcoat and tossed it to the ground. She wiggled her slender hips to get her brown tights off, unsnapped her corset from the bottom and slid off a bright pink thong that made Jaune's head spin. She was completely smooth down there, not a single hair to be seen and it was more perfect than Jaune could ever imagine.

With a wicked grin, she straddled him with a hand on each shoulder and lowered herself inch by inch on his girth. She actually moaned, the sound of which gave Jaune goosebumps. She took everything in and with one final grunt, was down to the hilt, her perfect little butt resting comfortably on his thighs. It was like her body was made for him, every inch and every curve of it fit so perfectly against him and when she began to bounce it was like fireworks were exploding in his brain. Her eyes locked on to his, forehead against forehead, as she bounced and bounced, skin against skin echoing off the trees.

Jaune's hands were at her hips, almost as if he were guiding her, but he knew damn well she was in control. As if she could read his mind, she took his hands on her own and removed his finger-less gloves and helped him free her breasts from her black corset. They were perfection, two round globes of vanilla ice cream white skin with two perfectly round pink nipples. Jaune gingerly squeezed them as if he were handling a newborn bird, but that wasn't enough for Neo who forced him to squeeze harder, emitting a sharp yelp from her.

It was like an out of body experience! Everything Jaune did felt so surreal, almost as if he was witnessing it from the side and not personally experiencing it. He didn't even feel he was in control of his actions when he hungrily sucked her left nipple into his mouth, his tongue rolling over her eraser pink nipple that made her grind against his lap and bounce even harder. It didn't take long before his body began to tense and he knew the end was near, but a flash of panic hit him.

"N-Neo....close..." he gasped. "Is...is it safe to...finish? Are you-you having your ' _monthly difficulties_ ' or-"

**_SLAP_ **

She slapped him hard across the face to silence him and leaned forward so he could get in extra deep. He began to thrust into her like a man possessed, holding nothing back and giving her every ounce of strength his body could muster. When it happened, he grunted a primitive moan that escaped from his lips as he exploded inside of her, shooting thick, ropy blasts of white-hot desire deep inside of her. She whimpered and gasped an ear-piercing squeal that caused a nearby owl to hoot in anger and fly away. Both of them came at the same time and Jaune was positive he saw her aura shatter. When the moment passed they were only left with each other, locked in a sweaty, sticky, embrace.

"Wow..." was all he could say. Her head was resting on his shoulder, but she slowly sat up and brushed an errant clump of sweaty hair from her forehead. Jaune wasn't an expert lip reader, but he swore she silently mouthed 'Thank you' which made him blush. "So, um....I've never done this before...do...do you need to go or something?" She giggled an adorable giggle and gave him a peck on the cheek before leaning forward and resting her head on his shoulder, her eyes gently closed. "Or we could cuddle, that works too..." he said with an exhausted laugh. They held each other as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"JAUNE ARC! _WHAT_. _THE_. _HECK_!"

Jaune was startled from his sleep, his eyes instantly open but wincing as the bright morning sun was right in his face. He was still sitting in front of the tree stump, his pants and underwear around his ankles and his now limp manhood hanging loosely to the side. At his feet stood a disgusted Nora Valkyrie, the booping Thunder Goddess covering her eyes with her fingers.

"We woke up this morning to see you were gone and now I find you like this?!" She scolded. Jaune frantically looked around for any sign of Neo, but she was gone without a trace. Jaune's face blushed and he quickly tried to stand up, hopping around on one leg as he tried to pull his jeans up in a hurry.

"I'm so sorry, Nora!" He pleaded. "I...I just went out to take a pee and I guess I fell asleep."

"You guess you fell asleep?!" She countered, turning her back as to not witness anymore. "Just...get dressed, ok? Qrow is making us breakfast on the campfire," she added as she walked back to the RNJR camp. Jaune exhaled, wondering if last night was a horribly vivid dream. He clasped his sword belt and shoved his hands in his jeans pocket. Oddly enough, he felt something in his left pocket and reaching in, pulled out a folded piece of thick white paper. Once opened, it had a pink lipstick print and in a fancy, cursive hand writing read - " _Thanks for everything XOXOXO - Neo_ "


End file.
